Sho Fukamachi
|-|Guyver I= |-|Gigantic Guyver= |-|Guyver Exceed= Summary Sho Fukamachi is the main protagonist of Bio-Booster Armor Guyver series. He is a second-year student of Narisawa high school and the host of the first Guyver Unit activated, known as Guyver I. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely 5-C, potentially 5-B Name: Sho Fukamachi, Guyver I Origin: The Guyver Gender: Male Age: 17 at the beginning of the series and older later on in the manga Classification: Human Symbiotic Bio-Mechanism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Hyper Sense, Immortality (Type 3), Gravity Manipulation (Allows him Flight and use a "Pressure Cannon"), Energy Projection, Can remotely summon his Guyver Suit from another dimension, Sound Manipulation, High-Frequency Blades (Which can Ignore Durability to an extent), Berserk Mode (Self-Defence mode), Limited Telepathy and Resistance | Forcefield Creation | Black Hole Creation, Large Size (At least Type 1) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (His Mega Smasher is equal to power to the Ultimate Blaster Tempest) | Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Guyver Gigantic overpowered Neo Zxtole's blast with his Giga Smasher, it was said to be a hundred times stronger than the Mega Smasher) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level (Considering the power of his Gigasmasher in his previous form, and the scale of his attacks in this one, the same attack should be several times more powerful than it was previously, and in conjunction with this Sho can now create micro black holes, powerful enough to absorb energy potent enough to destroy a city), potentially Planet level (If Sho's micro black holes are left alone they can become real black holes and eventually swallow a whole planet.) Speed: At least Relativistic+ combat speed, likely FTL (Dodged Aptom's particle accelerator beam, numerous lasers, etc.) | FTL combat speed (Should be much faster than his base form), | At least FTL combat speed, potentially FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 | At least Class 100+ | Class M+ by virtue of size Striking Strength: Multi-Continental Class (Can harm people with that durability) | At least Multi-Continental Class (Amped with the Gravity Knuckle) | At least Multi-Continental Class (By virtue of size with the Gravity Knuckle) Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level Stamina: High, is able to continue fighting while poisoned, severely injured or near death Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with High-Frequency Blades, varies to several meters with Head Beam and Pressure Cannon, several kilometers with the Mega Smasher, possibly planetary with black holes Standard Equipment: The Guyver Unit. Intelligence: A second-year student at Narisawa high school and is the first to master his Guyver Unit, has a great deal of combat experience against many powerful foes Weaknesses: If the Control Metal is damaged then both the host and the Guyver unit will die. The High-Frequency Blades can be stopped by a material oscillating at the same frequency. Sho doesn't like to hurt innocents and typically refrains from using large and powerful attacks such as the Giga Smasher when among them. The Guyver has a certain vulnerability to acid and his micro black holes, if given enough time, can become real black holes. Should this occur, Sho will lose control over them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Control Metal:' The metal that is located on the Guyver's forehead. This button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also records the genetic structure, and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it can regenerate them from even the smallest bits of genetic material. If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain, and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. It can also free the host from the mental control of the Creators. **'Self-Defence Mode:' The Guyver also has a self-defence mode when the host is unconscious for long periods of time. In this state, the metal assumes control of the host's body and moves to protect them from anything that it considers a threat. In this state, the metal may even deem allies as threats. G.P.C.png|Pressure Cannon G.H.F.B.png|High-Frequency Blade G.H.B.png|Head Beam G.M.S.png|Half the power of the Mega-Smasher G.M.S.F.png|Full power Mega-Smasher E422787b73e176e808c87c9b51fde51a.png|Gigantic Guyver's Giga-Smasher G.G.F.F.png|Gigantic Guyver's Electromagnetic forcefield G.XD.G.I.png|Gigantic Exceed's Gravity Implosion *'Guyver Forms:' The Guyver has two transformations which are the Gigantic and the Exceed. The power of the Gigantic is estimated to be at least twenty times superior to the original Guyver. Guyver Exceed (XD for short) is the guyver's most powerful form and that increases the Gigantic's size to 52 meters, with all the orbs and chest spike glowing, and the body color changing into a dark red and black. According to the data file in volume 25, this is the "true form" of the Gigantic. *'Hyper Sense:' Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. *'Electromagnetic Barrier:' Guyver Gigantic can put up an energy barrier that can block all but the strongest of attacks. *'Sonic Buster:' Highly destructive sound waves that turns others into dust through the use of the Vibration Globes that are in the Guyver's mouth. It gain two extra orbs with the Gigantic Guyver *'Head Beam:' A multi-directional laser mounted just above the Control Metal on the Guyver's head. Gigantic Armor improve this with three additional headbeam, one of them be a cluster of crystalline orb high-intensity laser emitters. *'High Frequency Blades:' Guyver I is capable of extended large blades from his elbows. These blades are capable of cutting through just about any material on a molecular level. The become flexible and can grow and curve to amazing distances in the Gigantic form and the other transformations. *'Mega Smasher:' When Guyver I pulls his chest apart, he is capable of firing a powerful beam of energy dubbed the Megasmasher. The beam is capable of vaporizing large areas, restricted only by its range. **'Giga Smasher:' An attack one hundred times more devastating than the Mega-Smasher thanks to two extra Gravity Control Orbs, one embedded in each chest plate, which grants it extra power. *'Gravity Fist/Power Punch:' A high-powered jab, mostly used in conjunction with the back thrusters, channeling energy into its fist for a powerful discharge upon target impact which is powerful enough destroy shatter rock formations. Only Guyver Gigantic and Exceed can use this attack. *'Pressure Cannon:' Guyver I can form a cannon shot like blast of energy from his hands. **'Super Pressure Cannon:' A stronger version of the Pressure Cannon. *'Gravity Ram:' By extending the chest spike and channeling energy into it, activating Barrier shield and powering up all three gravity orbs, the Gigantic accelerates using the thrusters on his back. This has the same effect as seen caused by evil Aptom's high-frequency spear, which means the surrounding area is totally obliterated without any visible trace as though atomized. *'Gravity Implosion:' The Guyver's strongest attack that creates a micro black hole that sucks in surrounding matter and energy leaving no trace before evaporating. If left alone, it is mentioned to be strong enough to destroy a whole planet. The attack can only be used in its Exceed form. *'Energy/Power Amps:' The power which gives the Gigantic the ability to produce an omnidirectional forcefield similar to a Zoalords Barrier Technique. Usage of the power amps can include the control of surrounding body parts even if severed from the main body. Key: Guyver I | Guyver Gigantic | Guyver Exceed Note: The profile covers the manga version of Sho. Others Notable Victories: Gurren Lagann (GL Verse) Gurren Lagann's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Gigantic Guyver Exceed and Post-Time Skip Gurren Lagann were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Ryuko's Profile (This was Gigantic Guyver Sho vs Senketsu Kirasagi Ryuko. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Space Users Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Large Sized Characters